


Experiments and Orbits

by Plant_Murderer



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, F/M, Gen, Metaphors, Poetry, The Grand Experiment, mixed metaphors, season 2 finale spoilers (elementary), the show did it first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-16
Updated: 2014-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-25 00:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1621925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plant_Murderer/pseuds/Plant_Murderer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers for The Grand Experiment/ the finale of season 2. This is pretty much gen but written by a shipper so... take it as you will.</p>
<p>Experiments and gravity, how differently our two friends see, this wondrous thing that they've begun. Must we now see it come undone? This starts within the episode then looks ahead, to where we'll go, explores both of their points of view, I hope you like it, all of you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experiments and Orbits

**Author's Note:**

> So...That finale. I have all of the feels and I literally started writing this while the episode was still airing, so last chance to back out because SPOILERS FOR THE FINALE OF SEASON 2.

Subject A to subject B:  
I think that you work well with me,  
And I will change and I’ll become  
A heart that’s fit to be your sun. 

Watson says to Sherlock Holmes:  
Can't stay your moon, I'll live alone,  
You’ve been my sun, you shine so bright,  
but I'm more than your recast light. 

And suddenly the darkness falls,  
An old page turns, new comes to call,  
He loses those loved least and best,  
He holds his doom close to his chest.  
\- - -  
Subject B to subject A:  
I called you. Where are you today?  
Scared for you, I spin sharply free,  
Ejected from your gravity.  
Sherlock, you could not be my Earth,  
But darkened moon heralds new birth,  
First sickle grows and then the girth,  
I promised that we’d make this work.

Sherlock to his Wats-…to Joan:  
I must and will leave you alone,  
If that is what you so desire.  
I wouldn’t dare provoke your ire.  
We were a grand experiment,  
And though your leaving was well meant,  
And your words of us eloquent,  
I never promised back. 

And darkness lingers, heavy, strange,  
But she showed him that he could change,  
Perhaps she’ll give him eyes to see,  
What else the two of them might be,  
Up high or under microscope,  
This proven pair has yet some hope.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you liked this; the kudos and comment things are both down there if you feel the urge to make use of them. Feedback makes me happy.


End file.
